


【犬狼】有关1976年的圣诞节可能会发生什么

by obliviatecrys



Series: Time in a bottle [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Slash, wolfstar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviatecrys/pseuds/obliviatecrys
Summary: 有关1976年的圣诞节可能会发生什么。当时他们搞在一起了，但或许并没有真正“搞在一起”。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Time in a bottle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【犬狼】有关1976年的圣诞节可能会发生什么

**Author's Note:**

> *只有ooc，如山的私设和稀烂文笔属于我  
> *也许这是一篇pre-slash，也许不是  
> *梗概：有关1976年的圣诞节可能会发生什么。当时他们搞在一起了，但或许并没有真正“搞在一起”。  
> *这一切都没有发生过

整个霍格沃茨都找不到第二个像小天狼星·布莱克一样乐衷于收到吼叫信的疯子了。原本詹姆有可能成为那个“第二人”，可是波特夫妇出于善良包容没能给他们唯一的儿子这个机会。所以，是的，只有小天狼星才会在看到猫头鹰抓着那封红彤彤的信封横穿礼堂时欢呼着等它降落在自己面前，再兴高采烈地数起秒，在倒计时归零的前一刻大喊一句：“神说要有声！”

信封配合地炸开，布莱克夫人的粗口声充斥在早饭时间的礼堂。

“孽子！败类！残渣！”第三个词冒出来的时候莱姆斯注意到教师席正中央的邓布利多挑起了眉毛。而虫尾巴把自己的脸痛苦地埋进手里，“梅林啊，小天狼星你就不能去礼堂外面等信炸开吗？”他略尖细的抱怨被布莱克夫人的声音压过去了，显然当下的情景勾起了小虫某些不好的回忆。顺便一提，正常人偶尔收到吼叫信时的做法正是抢下信封然后最快速度跑得越远越好，彼得曾经数次为大家做出良好的示范。

小天狼星对此回应了一个无所谓的笑容，“我跑什么，丢人的只会是她。”在他说话的时候，火红的信封终于吼出了难得不带任何脏字的一句完整的话，“你休想回家过圣诞节！”然后他自己也炸开了，对着信封吼回去，“难以置信！我简直都想要感激地亲吻您了，妈妈！”这大概是他在家养成的习惯，听到他妈妈说什么就得尖酸地顶回去，即使他明知道现在他吼出去的每个字布莱克夫人都听不到。

莱姆斯一言难尽地等待他的盘子从震动中平静下来。手边小天狼星一口没喝的南瓜汁摇摇晃晃地溅了一桌布，他用魔杖在污渍上敲了几下。小天狼星挂着他标志性的狗狗笑对他道了谢，还沉浸在他被逐出家门的狂喜之中。

“所以这次又是为什么？我觉得这几天没干什么呀。”布莱克夫人的音浪之下，詹姆决定凑近了问。

“我猜是因为我妈妈亲爱的儿子，我可爱的弟弟雷古勒斯。”他捏着嗓子嗲声嗲气地回答。莱姆斯一激灵，差点打翻手头正安抚着的杯子。恰好，布莱克夫人在诸多屏蔽词之后尖啸了最后一句话，“你甚至比不上雷古勒斯的小指尖！”

莱姆斯这个角度正好可以看到斯莱特林长桌上神色僵硬的另一个黑发布莱克。显然小天狼星在这点上错了，丢人的不只是他妈妈，还有他颇具家族荣誉感的弟弟。而本来应该觉得尴尬羞耻的当事人还在讲述前天他弟弟突然冷冰冰地问他要不要回家过圣诞节而他觉得能提出这个问题的小雷古勒斯怕是傻了的故事。另一个证明雷古勒斯傻了的证据是：在小天狼星拒绝回家并体贴关心了雷古勒斯的脑子之后，雷古勒斯问他圣诞节要送给妈妈什么礼物，他或许能一起带回去。小天狼星猛地一甩头发：“怎么，你期待我打断自己的一条腿把腿骨给你？妈妈的乖孩子小雷吉知道她一直想要这个。你猜怎么着？想都别想。”

他们不欢而散。隔天小天狼星收到了带来惊喜的吼叫信。再然后莱姆斯在圣诞假开始的第一周收到了小天狼星的信，和詹姆的信由同一只猫头鹰带来。詹姆兴冲冲地邀请莱姆斯和彼得也一起去他家过圣诞，完全没意识到他们俩也有自己的家人这回事。但那就是詹姆，谁也不会为此怪他什么。莱姆斯在回信里写道，也许他会去跟他们一起过新年。

>>>>>>>>

莱姆斯·卢平打量着面前这座两层建筑。波特家的房子看起来和小镇上的其他房子们没什么不同，红褐色的外墙和方方正正的窗户，花园面积或许比通常见到的大上一些，但也没到离谱的地步。他们还有个普通麻瓜那样的车库——谁知道巫师为什么需要一个车库，巫师的车库里又会有什么东西。总之，这并不像是某巫师届知名企业的前任经营者一家人会住的那种房子。它就只是……只是莱姆斯想象中通常的“家”应该有的样子。

在此前相当长的一段时间内，他对家的概念总是把握得不太好。也许更早之前他曾经知道过，但一个不到五岁的小孩的记忆很难在时间的捶打下安然存活下来，剩下那些残片还要被后来一些更深刻的痕迹挤占位置。因而，大多时候他能想起来的只是他如何抱着他全身上下都是补丁的泰迪熊，跟在他爸爸妈妈后面走进一个又一个面目模糊的住所，再在邻居们用警觉甚至害怕的目光瞪视他们之前抱着熊离开。[1]

那只泰迪熊在他十一岁那年一次失控的变身之后被彻底撕碎了，他妈妈没法再帮莱姆斯把它缝补好。

二层的窗帘被风卷到窗外，莱姆斯在那一瞬间忽然想起了小天狼星，他不知道当小天狼星被赶出布莱克家第一次站在这栋房子面前时又会想到些什么。但现在，两个黑头发的男孩从窗口探出了脑袋，莱姆斯不由得微笑——他庆幸自己已经不需要泰迪熊了。

他被波特夫妇安排进楼上的第三间卧室。他们对于詹姆的溺爱显然也转移到了小天狼星和莱姆斯身上，比如晚饭时他们执意要填满莱姆斯胃里的每一道缝隙。这直接导致了莱姆斯在道过晚安后躺在床上，却被肚子撑得无法入睡，只好叹着气把自己摊成一张饼。詹姆的鼾声从隔壁传来，这种他从小接受到大的喂养方式已经无法对他产生任何影响了。

然后他听到了门把手转动的声音。小天狼星蹑手蹑脚地蹓到他的床边，头的轮廓在黑暗之中歪了一歪，“果然你也没睡着。在干嘛？想我吗？”

莱姆斯用尽全力翻了个白眼，即使他知道在这黑乎乎的一团中小天狼星什么也看不到，他甚至试图把这个白眼翻出声音。“在晾肚子。没有想你，想的是波特夫妇，他们太热情了。”

小天狼星发出一声压抑的嗤笑，很难听，像极了那种年久失修的水龙头骤然被打开时会爆发的声响。他跳上床盘腿坐好，一只冷冰冰的手探向莱姆斯的肚皮，凉得受害人一哆嗦，紧接着那只手就被打掉了。莱姆斯被迫从摊鸡蛋饼的形态中抽离出来，变成一尊土豆泥塔，问道，“你大半夜的又来干嘛？”

“我失眠了，来控诉你。”小天狼星庄严地回答，“之前我写信告诉你我凌晨三点还在为入睡而斗争，然后你居然在回信里告诉我‘那你需要吃药。’”小天狼星甩了下头发，即使在黑暗之莱姆斯也能想象到这个人的鼻翼是如何因为难以置信而细微翕动的，就像小天狼星熟悉莱姆斯一样——他现在模仿起好级长惯常的语气重复着此前信纸上的字句：“‘那你需要吃药——’”连好级长本人都不得不承认，倘若真是换作他自己，他也完全会按照这种方式来读出这句话的。他猜测小天狼星的鼻子又耸了一下，“——你就这么回复你可怜的失眠朋友？认真的？”

“非常、非常认真。”莱姆斯一字一顿地昭示出他的建议有多么诚挚，“像你一样认真。”[2]

三秒钟的沉默之后，对面的人终于憋不住笑了，而后因为这个笑容有些挫败地倒在床上，声音被闷在了枕头之间，“梅林啊，这个笑话我们从一年级就开始讲了。”

“但它依然有效。经典永不过时。”他趁着小天狼星趴在床上笑的时候伸手戳了他腰间两下来报刚才的仇，后者从床垫上跳起来的反应令他不得不强行压抑住内心再戳他两下的冲动。小天狼星抢过枕头护在身前，他的眼睛被周围的黯淡衬托成莱姆斯视野内唯一的光源，可惜他在凑近几寸再去观察的前一秒就被枕头糊了一头。罪魁祸首快活地跳下床，“来吧，我们做点夜里该做的事情！”

卢平先生茫然地把枕头从脸上摘下来。

“唔，我还没来得及给你展示一下我的圣诞礼物呢。”

在明白过来之前，他的手腕就已经被小天狼星扣住了，两位失眠人士一起跌跌撞撞地跑向车库。莱姆斯只来得及琢磨几秒——手腕上那只手比刚才热多了。

那辆宝马R50[3]的轮廓在防尘罩下依旧性感得要命，他猜小天狼星第一次见到这一幕时一定是这么想的。车主人在揭晓答案时还自娱自乐地配上“哒啦”的背景音，很容易让人试图去揉他的脑袋而忘记他其实已经是一个17岁的成年巫师。[4]莱姆斯欣赏了一下闪闪发亮的威严车身，轻快地说：“我很惊讶，这辆车的表面居然还没有挤满你的唇印。”

“马上就会的，等我借到一只口红。”小天狼星那副架势似乎是准备对着这辆摩托车跳上支求偶舞了。其间还穿插着几句虔诚的咏叹调，歌词是“波特先生和波特夫人是我的圣诞老人”“波特家长命百岁”一类的，在他用《天佑女王》的旋律赞颂波特夫妇到最后一句时，他的求偶舞已经跳到了莱姆斯的脖子上，准确来说，他的下巴枕在了莱姆斯的肩窝，胳膊反常安静地环在他颈后。小天狼星·布莱克呼出的热气喷在莱姆斯·卢平裸露的皮肤上，他小声说：“谢谢。”

莱姆斯感觉到自己的耳尖开始发烫，他拿出自己平日里最为无辜的语气，“谢我干什么？我都不知道你喜欢摩托车。我看到你那些摩托车配比基尼女郎的海报还以为你只是想看姑娘呢。”

小天狼星还是没有把下巴从他肩膀上移开。他在低声笑，而他们身体之间过于贴近的距离使得这轻微的震颤开始在两人之间传染。“不你当然知道了。我今年暑假去你姨妈家那个麻瓜小镇找你的时候你就知道了。你还知道我喜欢吃覆盆子酸奶冰激凌，我还能唱麻瓜流行歌曲。”他用非常夸张地假声哼了两句“Oh what a night!”[5]那点震颤于是进一步地向上攀爬，莱姆斯无辜的嘴角也终于被带的向上弯去。“你知道这是波特夫妇送给你的。”

“对呀，我当然知道，不然我刚才为什么要给他们唱咏叹调。”这个抱着他不放的巨型树懒回答，“但是我知道他们可没听说过宝马R50。所以我得多搂你一会。”

“我是说，我非常感谢波特夫妇的礼物，当然等到我毕业赚到钱之后就会把钱还回去。但我还是会感谢你的，月亮脸，谢谢你记着。”

等莱姆斯耳朵的热度退得差不多之后，小天狼星也终于放开了他。“前两天你没到的时候，我和詹姆先给我的宝贝姑娘做了点小改装。”接着他就开始不讲英语了，嘴里冒出一系列什么火星塞啊四速变速箱啊一类在莱姆斯听起来毫无意义的名词在他耳边嗡嗡响，这情形和暑假时如出一辙。本来和莱姆斯一起在麻瓜小镇上闲逛的小天狼星自从看到正在展览的那辆摩托车就失去了控制，兴高采烈地说一些莱姆斯完全听不懂的话，他唯一能做的只有接过那个甜筒避免小天狼星把它甩的四处都是，顺便记下这个品牌，这个型号。[6]

“……此外我还加了一点非常‘可爱’的小功能。詹姆这时候终于帮上了忙。”异常亢奋的失眠患者目光灼灼地望向他，“来吧，我们试一下。”

莱姆斯被强行安置在了座椅上，他打算监督小天狼星戴上头盔，然而驾驶员本人表示他更希望感受清风吹拂他的脸颊和头发，于是这一次的监督和之前在霍格沃茨的无数次一样又失败了。莱姆斯只能举手为自己申请到一个头盔——“如果你一定要让风吹拂你的头发的话。”

小天狼星坐在前面，莱姆斯从后方抱紧了他的腰（难以置信，他们在短短几分钟内完成了两次拥抱）。引擎发出了嗡的一声巨响，他们冲出了车库，小镇中不打烊的酒馆和广场中央那棵巨型圣诞树从他们身边掠过，路边归家的醉汉朝他们爆出两句表示赞叹的粗口。他们继续向前，街道上没有任何的阻碍，散发出黄色光线的窗户被甩在了后面，直到莱姆斯再也不能在周围看到一栋建筑。他们已经离开了小镇。

就在那时候，小天狼星侧过头大喊了一句：“坐稳点！”莱姆斯的身子忽然后倾，失重感在一瞬间涌来。紧接着他才意识到摩托车开始起飞，沥青路面是粗糙的石子以肉眼可见的速度变成了绵延模糊的一片。小天狼星调转车头，他们开始向小镇后方不远处的小山丘飞去。即使在空中，莱姆斯也嗅到湿漉漉的植物气息。他们左前方的位置是孤独的月亮。莱姆斯恐惧月亮，但很反常的，此时此刻他注视着那团朦朦胧胧的银色却只觉得格外平静。小天狼星半长不短的头发被刮的乱七八糟，使得他的脑袋看起来像是个野蛮生长的蒲绒绒。这证明了莱姆斯戴头盔的选择是明智的，起码他逃脱了吃一嘴头发的命运。他暴露在外的手指冰冰凉凉，于是他把手往下凑了凑，躲进了小天狼星的夹克衫里。

他们的速度终于开始放慢，在一片宽阔的草地上下降。摩托车的前轮有惊无险地磕在地上，接着是后轮。莱姆斯在停稳的第一时间摘下头盔，躺在地上平复自己正在剧烈起伏的胸口。几十秒后他重新坐起来，小天狼星半倚在车旁，有意无意地炫耀着两条长腿。他的发型仍然有点像蒲绒绒，可他没有去整理。他只是大笑着问莱姆斯：“感觉怎么样？”

真奇怪，莱姆斯心想，这里已经有月亮了，但是小天狼星的双眼依旧像是他视野内的唯一光源，与之前在房间内时别无二致。

“如果我是个麻瓜姑娘的话，我会爱上你的。”莱姆斯的指节规律地敲着车身，哒哒哒哒，这节奏让他平静，却搅得对方有些心烦意乱。他显然对这个答案并不满意。下一秒，黑色的大狗把半坐在草地上的年轻人顶倒在地，他的嘴巴拱进莱姆斯的掌心，又不屈不挠地往上抬着，似乎不找到一个能让莱姆斯的手掌完全覆住他脑袋的角度就不罢休似的。冰凉潮湿的狗鼻子摩挲过人类掌心的皮肤，有些发痒，像野草抚摸他的耳廓，他的心脏也会跟着一起打喷嚏。于是他无可奈何地用两只手夹住扳正粘人的大型犬的脑袋，强迫他们俩互相望进对方的眼睛里去。

“好吧，我不是麻瓜姑娘，我已经爱上你了。”

他保持着被顶倒时的姿势。大狗安静了下来，把脑袋搭在莱姆斯的肚子上，眯着眼睛享受起人类在他脑袋顶上那些搓搓揉揉。隔着几层衣服，莱姆斯也能感受到大脚板身上源源不断传递过来的热度。他的肚子被这个恒温火炉烘得暖乎乎的，一点也不难受了。

星星很多。

有什么浅淡的光点从莱姆斯的余光尽头划过，落在他耳畔不远处。起初他以为那是朵雪花，于是他继续仰躺在草坪上，脑子放空地盯住夜空。也是在那一刻他忽然意识到，他头顶群星闪耀，一片云都没有，又哪里来的雪？

他把肚皮上的狗搬到一边去，坐起来寻找刚才的碎光的落点。随即他在草叶间发现了那点光源。它原本应该是黄色的，但此时此刻却已经近乎于微弱的银白，像声冰凉的叹息。

一只迟到的萤火虫。

莱姆斯坐在那里看了它一会，他的呼吸频率渐渐与它尾部的一明一灭重叠起来。然后他伸手拨开了几根挡路的杂草，说：“圣诞快乐。”

大脚板安安静静地趴到了他身前。他的下巴枕在自己的前爪上，鼻尖正对着那个奇异的发光体。某一瞬间莱姆斯甚至有些担心他会把眼前的小朋友吸进鼻子里去，不过他马上反驳了这个有点荒谬的想法。大狗仍然瞪大着两只深灰色的眼睛，呼出的热腾腾的气体在接触到外界后迅速变成了一团模糊的雾霭，把那只萤火虫朦朦胧胧地罩了进去。

莱姆斯忽然觉得自己要再说点什么，鉴于小天狼星现在是个只会汪汪乱叫或者哼哼唧唧的小哑巴。[7]

“大脚板先生让我代为传达，”他用两根手指挠了挠大脚板先生的耳根，“他说，‘朋友，很遗憾你来得有点晚了，错过了你的大部队。但这也不失为一个好时节。提前祝你新年快乐。’”

>>>>>>>>

这个清早，詹姆·波特正对着他下巴和唇边的毛发长吁短叹。他原本打算蓄起胡子，好让自己显得更有男子气概一些。当然，他诚实的镜子宣告了他的失败，那些柔软稀疏的绒毛让他看起来更像是一个罹患失眠、没精打采，并且不讲卫生的毛头小子而非什么不好惹的角色。认清现状的詹姆·波特勇于放弃，他在下半张脸上涂满了泡沫，打算刮掉它们。

也正是在揽镜刮胡子的时候他想到了另一件事。通常情况下他会出于习惯而自动忽略自己后脑勺那些威武不屈的头发，但这个圣诞节意味着点别的——他听取了小天狼星的意见，让猫头鹰给莉莉·伊万斯捎去了圣诞包裹，里面装的是他爸爸赖以发家的速顺滑发剂及全套美发护理产品[8]。但现在，他觉得就连“莉莉会不会因为讨厌我而拒绝接受我的礼物”这个问题都要往后排一排了，另一个问题更加要紧。

——当他自己都顶着这么一头乱发的时候，又该怎么让莉莉相信他寄过去的礼物是珍贵、有效而满怀真诚的呢？

詹姆·波特当机立断，冲掉了下巴上的泡沫，噔噔噔地冲去小天狼星的房间打开门。

——没人。

他在原地愣了一会，尚未完全清醒过来的脑子慢条斯理地运作起来。小天狼星起的肯定没他早，没道理跑，虽然看小天狼星不顺眼的人很多也不至于大圣诞节的来绑架他——他自己不还挺安全地在家待着呢吗。在排除了其余选项后，詹姆转了个身，看向莱姆斯的房门。

他的脑子又后知后觉地庆幸起来，还好刚才他先去的小天狼星的房间。

詹姆噔噔噔地冲向卢平的房间，这一次他很懂礼貌地敲门了，然后朝里面嚷嚷：“醒一醒！都把衣服穿上！我的视力已经够糟的了我不想进去看到不该看的东西——”

“詹姆我要和你说多少遍，我与小天狼星之间的关系非常纯洁，非常柏拉图——”

“——目前为止。”另一个当事人愉悦地做了补充，用那种唯恐天下不乱的语调。

谁会相信一只狼和一只狗之间会有什么纯洁的关系。詹姆对着门翻了个白眼，他们俩之间甚至没有生殖隔离。

默数五个数后他摘掉眼镜走进屋，在一片模糊中确认了小天狼星和莱姆斯的衣服都完好地待在他们身上。月亮脸非常无奈地靠在床头：“詹姆，我和小天狼星只是昨天晚上骑车飞了一趟顺便看了个星星。我俩现在还不是你想象中的那种关系。”

“——现在还不是。”另外两个人异口同声地说，异常洪亮。

詹姆重新把眼镜戴上，现在他又能清晰地看到这个世界，清晰地看到床上笑成一滩（且衣冠齐整）的小天狼星和低头揉眼（且衣冠齐整）的莱姆斯了。他安抚莱姆斯：“我知道你做事情顾虑总是太多。但是放轻松点，我不会歧视你的。你看，你俩那些素昧谋面的小伙伴们都举着小紫旗子扛着大标语上街了，结婚大概也快了。[9]”莱姆斯看起来很想让他停下来，但詹姆觉得他还需要再进一步表达对他最好的两个朋友的支持：“想要孩子的话我可以把我和莉莉的一个孩子过继给你们。你们喜欢男孩还是女孩？我觉得还是男孩吧，女孩我打算自己养着，我比较喜欢女孩。”

“——喔喔喔，等等。”小天狼星非常不知感恩地打断了他，“我本来以为我和莱米才是因为缺觉而神志不清的那个。面对下现实，大梦想家，莉莉甚至从没答应跟你出去玩。”

“而且她之前讨厌你。”小天狼星方才的不知感恩他尚且能接受，月亮脸的不知感恩可就伤透了詹姆的心了。

他弯腰把小天狼星的两条腿搬到一边去，在床上给自己腾出了一片空地。“所以，两位弯仔，这不仅关系到我的婚姻大事，也关系到你们日后的幸福。”他看起来非常、非常严肃，“现在，你们俩闭会嘴，舞台还给我，这是我的主场[10]，听哥说点正事。”

詹姆·波特把自己砸进柔软的床垫里。

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 然后床塌了【并没有发生。
> 
> [1]来自pottermore，罗琳在卢平的补充设定中提及了他四处搬家的早年生活
> 
> [2]As serious (Sirius) as you. 好吧，这是个我编的不成功的笑话
> 
> [3]关于小天狼星的摩托车查了一些资料，确认应该是BMW R50。我对摩托车完全不了解，有兴趣的可以自己搜一搜。顺说，小天狼星的摩托车在原著第一部出场时被介绍为“巨型摩托”，第七部在七个波特一章中却被描述为“轻型摩托”，或许由于是罗琳女士记忆上出了的一点bug
> 
> [4]小天狼星出生于1959年11月3日，至1976年圣诞节已满17岁，是巫师届的法定成年人了
> 
> [5]该句歌词出自The Four Seasons 的 December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night) 该曲1976年2月21日始占据英国单曲榜榜首2周
> 
> [6]根据pottermore中卢平的补充简介可知，莱姆斯的父亲是巫师，研究捣蛋鬼博格特一类魔法生物，母亲则为一名麻瓜律师。此处为私设，五年级这个暑假时由于父母双方工作都比较忙，莱姆斯曾短暂地寄居在他的麻瓜姨妈家一段时间（在两次月圆的间隙，当然）。同时小天狼星被逐出布莱克家，根据卢平的寄信地址找到卢平暂住的这个麻瓜小镇与他会面
> 
> [7]电影魔法石中曾有麦格教授在阿尼马格斯猫形态下说话的场景，但书中从未出现类似情节。此处默认书中设定，即阿尼马格斯形态下为普通动物
> 
> [8]来自pottermore关于波特家族的补充设定，送礼物为私设
> 
> [9]1970年代中期英国同性恋平权运动发展较快。彩虹旗于1978年出现，文中设定的时间点应该还在用紫旗
> 
> [10]此处其实玩了个小梗，“这是我的主场” This is my house 可直译为“这是我的房子”，而他们确实住的是波特家的房子。好吧，这只是我编的又一个不好笑的笑话
> 
> ↑我的注释并没有任何意义
> 
> 总之，谢谢看到这里的各位。


End file.
